The Mysterious Musketeer
by hollyollyholz
Summary: Local girl Roxanne Smith who had travelled from England to France, soon becomes the centre of attention with the musketeers. She soon finds out she's bitten more than she can chew after having a run in with Athos' past and her own. Will she stay loyal to her friends? Or will she turn her back on the people she loves for the sake of revenge? - This is a take on the BBC series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to see what it would be like if a female musketeer joined the team! It's my first time writing, all comments are welcome!**

CHAPTER 1

I was running. Running for my life. Well, really I was running to save my life after I had been called out by the King's musketeers. I was wanted for robbery and theft, not the typical pastime of a young girl. I had just turned 23 a few days ago, celebrating down the local tavern getting pretty wasted, even though I only brought myself one drink. You see, I knew how to use my body and mouth to get me the perks of free/pre-paid for drinks by drunken men in the tavern, but this would all change in the morning. No one would give me the chance to flutter my eyelashes and give them the 'puppy-dog' eyes just so I could have a loaf of bread for free. No. It was all grab an' go. I won't tell you how many times I've had to hold a man at gun point.

I wandered the streets pinching an apple or two when the stall keeper wasn't looking, just to keep me going until dinner at the inn. The inn wasn't what I would call homely, but it had a bed, food and gave me a roof over my head and that was all I worried about. I had fled English after our village was destroyed, my family perishing in a house fire. I was lucky to escape and I'm lucky to be alive. The memory of my family's desperate faces pains me even now, but I didn't get out unharmed. One of the men who had destroyed our village made sure of that. I had a scar that ran from my left shoulder blade down to my left hip. That's another reason why I had to leave. My husband-to-be took me back to his village wounded, but once my wounds had healed it left the scar. He took one look at me and laughed in my face.

"If you think I'm marrying that you've got another thing coming." He said. And with that, I hit the road. I was heartbroken. I thought he loved me. So I rode and walked to France where, somehow my heart slowly began to heal. My name would have been Roxanne Constontinas, but it's just plain Roxanne Smith. Or for short, Roxie.

Now I was running through the town with four musketeers chasing me. My blonde hair flew in the wind as I dodged the stalls, making it to the stables where I grabbed my trusted steed, Arthur. He was a 17 hand Friesian who was stunning.

"Time to go." I said as I mounted him. My heart was racing and I knew he could feel it. We galloped out of the town to open fields. I thought we lost them, but the thundering of hooves told me otherwise. Somehow two of the musketeers were riding towards me as well as the two behind me.

"Great." I mumbled, and galloped towards a covered area full of trees.

"Stop in the name of the King!" One musketeer shouted.

"No way in hell!" I shouted back and pushed Arthur harder which was not the best idea.

We carried on with our fast canter until I knew that my horse might collapse underneath me. I stopped him and jumped off.

"Get out of here boy." I said and he galloped off towards the musketeers. I climbed up the nearest tree, catching my dress on the branches as I climbed. I finally reached a high branch by the time the musketeers had arrived, I placed my hand over my mouth to quieten my breathing as they dismounted and walked around.

"She's not here." One of the musketeers said. He was the larger one out of all of them with a small scar on his face, probably from a fight with a red guard.

"Well she can't just disappear." Another musketeer replied. This one had an impressive moustache but was a smaller build than the other.

"You're on the run D'Artangan. Your horse is parched, what do you do?" The leader of the musketeers spoke to a younger looking boy. The leader was older than them in mature sense rather than in age. It was as if he had seen and witnessed things that could never be repeated. The younger man, named D'Artangan, had olive skin and was the smallest out of the bunch. He waited before answering, my heart racing with anticipation of what could come next. Then he did something I had hoped he wouldn't do. He looked up. Before he come give a response to the leader of the musketeers, I pulled out my pistol from my cloak pocket, jumping to the ground and grabbing hold of him, the pistol aimed at his temple.

"Don't move." I said as he struggled in my grip. The musketeers froze to the stop.

"Found her." D'Artangan said and I cocked the pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Now Madame, there's no need for anyone to get hurt." The larger musketeer said to me. Now I was down on the ground I couldn't help but notice that he was pretty handsome. I whistled loud and long for a moment, before smiling. I really hoped Arthur heard me whistle.

"It's Mademoiselle and I know." I brought my knee between D'Artangan's legs, grabbing his pistol before he fell to the ground with a loud groan. The leader of the musketeers took a step towards me and I shot at his feet.

"Don't make that mistake." I said shaking my head at him. I backed out from under the trees, moving into the open field, my pistol ready to fire if one of them moved. Which they did. The man with the impressive moustache moved and I pulled the trigger, hitting the tree next to him. What? I didn't want to kill them, just trick them into thinking I was going to. If I killed a musketeer, I wouldn't just be sentenced to death not with the bond between them.

"Nice shot." He said and I gave him a sarcastic smile before pocketing the pistols and running back the way I came. I heard the thundering of hooves and saw that Arthur was a metre away - thank the Lord. I stopped where I was letting Arthur gallop up to me, standing in front of me allowing me to mount him. I looked back to the musketeers who were mounting their horses, even the younger one D'Artangan.

"Stop!" The moustache man shouted, firing his pistol. This wasn't the best idea he had as it made Arthur rear up before bolting towards them, another great idea – not.

"Whoa!" I said in surprise. We galloped past them, out running them greatly. Then a thought occurred to me. I'd had my fun the last few months, living on the edge as some would say, but what was I doing? I turned into a criminal because of what? Because of greed? Pain? Grief? No, I had to keep to my word to the rather strange lady I had made it to. I shuddered at the image of the figure that had nearly blown my brains out when I first moved to France. She caught me taking money from her cloak, so in return for my life, she made me a deal. The way she talked fascinated me. It was as if she had no remorse, no sympathy, just a cold blooded human. But a girl will do anything to save her skin. I pulled Arthur to a stop and looked back to the Musketeers who had given up chasing me; their horses exhausted. I patted Arthur on his neck.

"Well old chap. It's been nice doing business with you." I said softly. "Let's go out with a show eh?" I turned Arthur back round to the direction the Musketeers were and cantered towards them. It didn't take long until we reached them, Arthur rearing in front of them before stopping. They all glared at me, hands hovering over their pistols and swords.

"I surrender." I said to them. I watched as they all looked at each other. The larger one roared with laughter making me jump out of my skin. They all grinned apart from D'Artangan who shot me an icy glare.

"What?" I asked confused. I frowned, I just surrendered to them after leading them on a wild goose chase, holding one of their men at gun point and injuring him, and they were laughing and smiling? Were they drunk?

"Roxanne Constontinas?" The leader of them said. I winced at the name before correcting him.

"It's Roxanne Smith." I replied. "Roxie for short." The leader looked at the other musketeers before turning back to me.

"Well Roxie, I am Athos. This is Aramis, Porthos and D'Artangan." He said gesturing to them each in turn. Aramis was the man with the moustache and Porthos was the larger one out of them all. I nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Athos.

"We were sent by Captain Treville to find you and bring you to him." Athos explained. "You see-"

"I'm sorry, but aren't you going to arrest me or something?" I asked interrupting Athos. This was really strange, they were the King's men they should be dragging me back to France not having a chat with me.

"We're not here to arrest you." Porthos said his voice deep and husky. My eyes instantly met his as he spoke to me. "Captain Treville was good friends with your father, and he received a letter from him a few years ago. For old time sake say." I frowned. Since when did my father know the captain of the King's men?

"In his letter he explained how he felt that something unsettling was going on in your village at the time, and gave Treville the honour of being your guardian and protector from what may come at you if something happened to your father. He replied to your father but got no reply and presumed things had gone back to normal." Porthos continued. I felt a lump rise in my throat as he spoke.

"Then there was word of a traveller in France who had come from England and was staying in the local inn." Aramis spoke as he looked between his friends. "He thought nothing of it until he saw you walking the streets and he sent us out to find you."

"And here we are now." Porthos said with a dashing smile. I stared at them as the realisation sank in. I was under the protection of the captain of the King's army. How did my father never tell me about this? My father never spoke of anyone he knew in his younger years and far as I was concerned he only knew the people in the village. I looked at them all confused at what they had all just told me.

"Treville would like to meet you Roxie." Athos said and I could tell that he meant it more as an order than an option. I looked at him and nodded.

"Your questions will be answered there." D'Artangan said bitterly. I saw Porthos give him a glare which he shrugged off, riding back to the town.

"Okay." I replied quietly. My stomach twisted itself into a knot as we rode back to Paris, fear, worry and nerves ran though me, twisting my stomach tighter. But for the first time in years I felt something I thought I would never feel again. Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading this! I am enjoying writing this but reviews are always welcome! Thank you for the reviews at the moment!**

CHAPTER 3

By the time we got back to the garrison courtyard in Paris, the heavens had opened above us and greeted us with a heavy downpour, leaving us all sodden and cold.

"Wait here while I go and tell the captain you're here." Athos said before dismounting his horse and going up the stairs to, what I presumed was the captain's office. A young stable boy came and took hold of Arthur while I dismounted along with D'Artangan, Porthos and Aramis. As the boy led away the horses, I noticed Aramis disappear into a small room followed by D'Artangan who gave me another icy glare. I frowned.

"D'Artangan." I said quietly. He stopped and turned to face me.

"What." He hissed. I opened my mouth to speak but another voice beat me to it.

"That's no way to speak to a woman." Porthos said walking over to us and leaning on a wooden pillar. D'Artangan looked at Porthos and then at me when his eyes softened.

"I apologise. What's the matter?" He asked, and I could tell it took him a lot to say it politely.

"I wanted to say sorry for my actions earlier today." I said looking him in the eyes. That was one thing my mother always told me to do. When apologising, always look them in the eyes so they know that you mean it. D'Artangan watched me for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." He replied before ducking into the room where Aramis was. I turned to Porthos who was still leaning up against the post, the rain dripping from his hat. He grinned at me, flashing me his dashing smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said giving him a small smile. There was a clap of thunder making me duck under the balcony out of the rain. The courtyard was quite big with a lot of space but seemed like a friendly place to be.

"Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself." He replied holding out his hand. I looked at his hand for a few moments before it registered with me to place my hand in his. I blushed slightly hoping he wouldn't notice my delayed reaction. He took my hand and gently kissed it, his eyes meeting mine. I watched him, his eyes never leaving mine as he released my hand.

"Roxie, the captain will see you now." Athos' voice snapped me back into realisation, making me tare my eyes away from Porthos to look at him.

"Err, okay…right." I said nodding before walking over to the steps where Athos was standing. I looked up at Athos before walking up them. He smiled a comforting smile at me as it took hold of the banister. I looked over at Porthos who smiled and nodded in the direction of the office. Right. I took a deep breath as I made my way up the stairs to the outside corridor of the captain's office.

"He's in their waiting for you Roxie." Athos said softly. I looked at him, my stomach twisting and turning.

"It's alright Roxie, everything's fine." Athos said placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it slightly. I smiled slightly before Athos walked down the stairs. I watched him walk over to Porthos and then duck into the same room Aramis and D'Artangan went into. I went to knock on the door but hesitated. What if he takes one look at me and turns me away? Does he really know my father? Questions like these ran through my mind as I finally got the courage to knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long before I was called in.

"Roxanne." Treville said softly with a smile. I shut the door behind me and turned to face the man. He was younger than I had expected, and he was fit and healthy. After Porthos saying 'guardian' I had the image of an old man with a walking stick who turned his nose up at anyone who was beneath him. But I was wrong. His eyes were soft and I believed that he was genuinely happy to see me. He was taller than me but he wasn't as tall as Porthos and had a medium build. He had a beard and moustache that was neat and tidy like the uniform he was wearing.

"Captain" I began but he cut me off.

"Please, call me Treville. Everyone else does." He said with a gentle smile, gesturing to the seat at his desk. I returned his smile before taking a seat.

"Treville, I believe my father knew you." I said quietly, watching Treville sit down opposite me.

"He did. We grew up in the same village, not far from here. We went to school together, and trained to be musketeers together. We were inseparable." Treville grinned reflecting on the memories. I smiled to myself as he chuckled to himself. I was slightly annoyed that my father never told me he was a musketeer.

"How is James? He never replied to my letters." Treville said to me, pouring me a glass of wine. I took it gratefully.

"My father… Well…" I stumbled over my words, swallowing hard. Treville put down his glass and moved around his desk so that he was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Roxanne?" Treville asked softly, taking my hand in his. I looked at him as tears pricked at my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this, not now. He can't see me to be the weak daughter of a brave and noble man.

"My village was burnt to the ground. My family perishing with it." I said quietly. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I watched Treville's face fall. There was a sharp knock on the door before it was opened.

"What." Treville snapped turning to face the person who had intruded on our private talk. I turned round seeing Porthos at the door, his eyes searching mine. I quickly wiped away the tear that had trickled down my cheek. I hadn't noticed that the rain had stopped, replacing it with red sky creating a romantic sunset in the horizon.

"What Porthos." Treville said again, this time Porthos' eyes snapped to him.

"Captain, there's a woman down here demanding to see Roxie. She says she's a friend, and won't leave until she sees her." Porthos explained. "She already given Aramis a good beating, and you know that never happens when he puts on his charm." I frowned trying to figure out who it was Porthos was talking about. Treville looked at me confused.

"Look Mademoiselle-" I heard Athos begin but there was a thump and some cursing.

"Roxie!" I heard a familiar voice call my name, annoyance ringing through the call.

"Nicole?" I asked getting up and walking over to the doorway where Porthos stood, but moved out of the way as I approached. Sure enough the wild red-head stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on hips.

"Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do." Nicole said tapping her foot impatiently. "When you didn't come back to the inn around your usual hour, I thought something had happened to you. And then I found you here." She frowned at me, and I knew she was going to interrogate me like hell when we got back to the inn. Nicole was the serving girl at the inn, as well as being the daughter of the people who ran it. She had taken over from her older sister who had gotten married and moved away, which was around the time I came to France. After I moved into the inn, I was a regular customer and we soon got talking.

"Sorry about that…" I mumbled and walked towards her. I saw Aramis look at Nicole before helping Athos up out of the mud.

"You will be. Tell your men to keep their flattery to themselves." She shot a look at Aramis who was now adjusting his hat.

"I can't help it. I just see a beautiful woman and all I can do I speak the truth." Aramis said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh you little…" Nicole trailed off as she slapped his arm. I couldn't help but notice her blush slightly. Athos exchanged a look between D'Artangan and Porthos, grinning.

"Nicole, this is Treville, Aramis, Athos, D'Artangan and Porthos." I introduced them all in turn. Nicole smiled and nodded at each of them before turning to me.

"We saved you some dinner at the inn." She said quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I will be over soon; I just need to… talk to Treville for a while." I said to her placing a hand on her arm. She searched my eyes before sighing and nodding.

"I'll take Arthur to the stable. Where is he?" Nicole asked. I whistled sharp and short, hearing a splash and the noise of hooves upon the brick road. Arthur came trotting up to us, nuzzling my arm. I patted him before giving Nicole his reigns.

"See you later." She said looking at me. I nodded and noticed that she glanced at Aramis on the way out of the garrison courtyard.

"She's a handful." Porthos said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "She's as tough as old boots, but has a heart of gold." I looked at Aramis and winked before turning around to Treville who was standing at the top of the stairs. My smile faded as I looked at his face which suddenly seemed worn and tired.

"I will see you tomorrow Roxanne. We will talk more then." Treville said walking down the stairs and past me, before calling the stable boy for his horse.

"But Treville-" I began, walking towards him. The stable boy came out with his horse, holding it while Treville mounted. He looked down at me before riding off.

"Tomorrow." He said bitterness and hurt in his voice. I watched him as he rode out of the garrison in a hurry.

"What did you do to upset the Captain like that?" D'Artangan asked softly from behind me. This was a change from the bitterness he had given me before hand, and to be honest, I was taken aback. I turned around to find all four musketeers standing there waiting patiently for an answer.

"I told him my father was dead." I told them bluntly. "I told him my family perished along with my village." I felt my voice wobble slightly, but I swallowed back the tears. Even now, knowing the person who ripped my family from me was still wandering the streets still angered me.

"Roxanne." I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up seeing Porthos standing next to me. I shrugged him off, walking out the garrison. I needed to get away, get away from the memories, the nightmares.

"Roxie you can't leave like this!" I heard D'Artangan call.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I called back over my shoulder, disappearing into the shadows of the streets. I wanted to disappear, become invisible again. I couldn't take the pity I saw in their faces, I hated people feeling sorry for me. I felt my mind flack back to the image of my family crying out for help as I watched them burn. My two older brother's Chris and Edward screaming out for help whilst telling me to run. The image of my mother sobbing into my father as he held her tight to his chest, his eyes fixed on me. In his eyes I could see bravery, fear and compassion knowing what his fate would be. I screwed my eyes shut as the image burned into my memory. I needed to find the person who made them suffer, who made me suffer. I needed to take my revenge for my family. So that my mind would be at rest knowing that the murderer was no longer walking the streets, terrorising other innocent families and villages.

"No one should have to go through what I did." I said to myself quietly opening my eyes slowly.

"No, you're quite right." A voice said. I swallowed. I had heard that voice before when I first travelled to France. A chill ran through me as out of the shadows a figure emerged like a demon pouncing on an innocent child.

"Hello again Roxanne." The woman said with a sickening smile. "But, I do believe I never quite introduced myself to you. I am Milady De Winter and you will follow through with orders because you're a musketeer's daughter. You will kill Athos in return for your revenge on your family." Her voice belonged to the woman I had made a deal with, the one who nearly blew my head off. I stared at her before doing what I did best. I ran.

"No point in running Roxanne, I will find you and drive you out like a rat in a basement." She called, laughing to herself. I ran from her, running back to the inn like a scared school girl, and I never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Wakey wakey." I heard a voice call along with the vigorous shaking. I groaned and pulled the cover further over my head.

"None of that missy." I waited a few moments before the covers were taken from me in a blink of an eye. The curtains were pulled letting in the bright sunlight which streamed directly onto my bed. I moaned and shoved my face into my pillow; it was too early for this.

"Girl, don't make me get the water." Nicole's voice said, laced with attitude. Even though she was my closest friend and she knew that I was physically stronger than her, she would still have the guts to pour water over my head. So with that I sat bolt upright, my hair falling in my face.

"I'm awake." I muttered, glaring at her. "But I don't know what for."

"Take a look out of your window doll face." She said placing a cup of tea on my dressing table. I didn't know how she did it. Working every day, all day and getting up before the sun itself was up. To me she was my aspiration. She never looked at things with a negative mind, even finding the good when there really wasn't any left. I moved the hair out of my face and walked over to the window, opening it wide. I looked out and frowned. Porthos, Athos, D'Artangan and Aramis all stood at the entrance of the inn, leaning on the building opposite.

"Ah, Juliet has awoken." Aramis called, taking off his hat. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I called down clasping my hands over my heart. I heard Porthos and D'Artangan laugh as well as Athos smiling to himself.

"Treville wants to speak to you." Athos called and I hesitated before nodding. I couldn't help but hear Milady's words ring through my mind.

'You will kill Athos.'

'You will kill Athos.'

'You will kill Athos.'

'I will kill Athos.'

"Roxanne!" Nicole snapped, my eyes cutting to hers. "Get ready will you? And close that window, it's getting chilly." I looked back at the musketeers before shutting the window and getting ready.

I walked out the inn, noticing how quiet the streets were. It was only ever this quiet when it was ridiculous o'clock in the morning. But it was peaceful; it was as if I was the only person in the whole world to walk the streets. The birds chirped happily fluttering from tree to tree along the market street. There was the odd neigh of the horses in the stable nearby but other than that I was completely alone. Well, for a while anyway.

"My dear Juliet, I believe you have found your Romeo." I heard Aramis call, before feeling his hand on my arm. I jumped slightly, forgetting they were there. I turned to face him and saw Porthos behind him, gritting his teeth, turning green with jealousy. I smiled at him, before looking at Aramis.

"Yes. I believe I have." I whispered to him quietly, smiling at him. He grinned and placed his arm in front of me, for which I was meant to take. The next thing I did, wiped the smile off of his face. I looked at him and walked over to Porthos where I slipped my arm around his. Aramis stared at me opened mouthed, whilst Porthos gave me a toothy smile.

"But…" Aramis muttered, and I saw Athos slap him on the back whilst chuckling to himself.

"But you were mistaken." I told him before walking with Porthos to the garrison courtyard. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at Porthos as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You look beautiful today." He said, his smile reaching his eyes. I blushed and grinned.

"Thank you… It's just an old thing I threw on." I explained looking at my feet as I walked. I had decided to go with a light brown dress which looked more like a servant girls dress. It didn't have a corset or a petticoat, and it looked like the rags Cinderella wore when my father described her clothing when he used to read to me when I was younger.

"You still look wonderful." Porthos said and I smiled. I felt my stomach flip as he gazed into my eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to break his gaze.

"Murderer!" Someone screamed, and I felt Porthos tense next to me.

"Murderer!" There was the scream again, and this time I turned to find a young woman, not that much older than myself, screaming at the top of her lungs as she held her son who was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. I felt the blood drain from my face as a young man look frantically around for a way to escape the crowd.

"Stay here." Porthos said squeezing my hand. "Stop in the name of the King!" He yelled as they all ran towards the man who by this time was shoving people out of his way. I ran over to the woman who was rocking her son back and forth. Thankfully, he was still alive, but only just. I grabbed her hand, making her eyes snap to mine. I felt my stomach tighten as I saw fear consume her eyes and mind.

"Madame, to save your son you need to listen to me." I told her and she nodded frantically. I looked around as people started to gather.

"Someone get me some rags! Hurry! Someone get the doctor!" I shouted, and I was suddenly shoved a handful of material. I grabbed it and passed it to the woman who took it with shaking hands. I looked at the little boy; he was no more than seven years old. He had blonde hair which matched his green eyes which were looking at me desperately. I ripped open his clothing, buttons flying in every direction.

"What's your name?" I asked the young boy softly, taking some of the material and putting on the wound applying pressure. He let out a cry which shook me to my core. The woman holding him let out a cry as if she could feel the pain he was feeling.

"Paddy." He whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks. A lump rose in my throat as I stared into his young eyes.

"Well Paddy, I am Roxanne and I'm going to make you better." I said with a reassuring smile. I don't know why I said that. I really don't know. I wasn't a doctor, but I could buy some time for the poor boy until the actual doctor got there. He nodded slowly, his eyes surfacing new tears.

"Paddy, you're going to have to be a brave boy for me while I try and stop the bleeding, okay?" I said to him stroking his hair. He nodded and screwed his eyes shut. I took a deep breath and applied pressure on the wound more making him cry out. I kept my hand on the material for what seemed like hours before I heard the shout of a doctor.

"Doctor here!" A male voice shouted, weaving through the crowd.

"Hurry, please!" I yelled, looking into the young boys green eyes which stared back at me. I looked up to find, not a doctor, but Aramis. I stared at him, my heart falling to the floor.

"Aramis?!" I whispered in disbelief. "We need a doctor! Not a musketeer!" Aramis crouched down opposite me.

"We need to move him inside somewhere." He said to me.

"My house is there." The woman said, speaking for the first time I had been with her. Amaris nodded, taking the young boy in his arms, my hand still pressured on his wound. The four of us made our way to the house, placing the young boy on the table. By this time the materials were soaked through with blood and the young boy's mother was becoming frantic.

"She needs to get out of here." Aramis said as Porthos, D'Artangan, Constance and Athos walked in. Athos looked at the child and his faced paled.

"Porthos remove her." Aramis said nodding at the woman. Porthos nodded, and with the help of Constance and D'Artangan managed to move her into the next room, Constance sitting with her calming her down. Aramis cleaned the wounds whilst I placed my arms on either side of the child's head, not allowing him to look at what was going on.

"Roxanne." Paddy whispered, his little green eyes scared.

"I'm here." I told him, giving him a reassuring smile. He let out a scream as Aramis began to sew him up, his body curled away from the needle, causing Porthos to restrain him. I felt my stomach churn at every scream the little boy gave, reminding me of my own experiences. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me look up. Athos looked at me with concerned eyes as he pulled me away from the child, taking my place. I felt bile rise in my throat as I backed away from the child, his screams getting louder and louder.

"Roxanne!" I heard him scream as I turned my back against him, stopping at the door. I looked up and turned back round, rushing back to him, taking his hand and squeezing it. His eyes flickered to mine as Aramis finished stitching his wound. He held my hand tight, his breathing all over the place and I could tell he was still afraid as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks, wetting Athos's arm.

"Hey, sh, there's no need for that now." I said to him soothingly stroking his hair. "Everything is fine now." I looked over at Aramis who smiled at me and nodded.

"Where's mummy?" He asked as he calmed down. Porthos lifted the child up, taking him to his room upstairs.

"I'll get her for you." I called and went into the room with the woman and Constance.

"Your son is asking for you." I said softly to the woman smiling at her. She looked at me and burst into tears, a smile stretching over her face.

"Oh thank you, you're our angel." She cried, kissing my cheeks before running up the stairs to her son. A few moments later I heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. I looked at Constance who smiled at me before looking at my hands. Her smile faded as she got up.

"Roxie, your hands." She said pointing at them. I lifted my hands up and saw that they were covered in blood. I then looked down at myself, seeing that I had blood splattered all over my dress. I felt my face pale as I rushed out of the room, past Porthos who had just came down the stairs and into the bathroom where I began to scrub my hands clean. I felt like I had done this before, and I had.

"Hey." I heard Porthos' soft voice at the doorway, but I ignored him trying to remove the blood. I heard his footsteps approach me, stopping just behind me.

"They won't come clean." I whispered my voice wobbling. I felt tears prick at my eyes as Porthos wrapped his hands over mine, cleaning them for me.

"They will." He said his voice gentle. I watched as he cleaned my hands gently as if I was glass. Once they were clean, he rinsed the soap off them and dried them softly with a towel which was hung over the bath.

"See. They're all clean." He said giving me a small smile. There must have been a stray tear which had escaped because he wiped it away with his thumb. I leaned into his touch slightly before looking into his muddy green eyes. Porthos took a step towards me, placing his hand on my cheek, bending slightly and kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled back slightly, looking at me with big eyes. I looked back at him, returning his gesture by kissing him tenderly. I felt his heartbeat against my body working in perfect rhythm to mine as he returned the kiss with a little more forced.

"Ahem." Someone coughed, causing us to pull apart slightly flustered. We both turned to the door where the sound had come from and saw D'Artangan standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.

"The Queen wants to see us." He said, his eye going to Porthos and then me. "Including you Roxie." My eyes widened slightly at what he had just told me.

"Me?" I squeaked. I cleared my throat before D'Artangan answered.

"She wants to meet Treville's companion. She's heard a lot about you." He replied and I wanted to run and hide. All the things I have done since being in Paris were unjust and stealing. I felt Porthos wrap his massive hand around mine, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sure everything that she has heard is of the good kind." He said with a smile. I looked at him and nodded slightly before D'Artangan cocked his head for us to leave. I suddenly remembered my dress.

"I can't go looking like this." I told Porthos looking at my dress. He followed my gaze and saw my dress.

"Oh… Erm… Hold on." Porthos disappeared out of the bathroom. This allowed me some time to reflect on what had just happened. Porthos had kissed me. I felt my knees turn to jelly as I remembered the way his soft lips fit perfectly to mine.

"Here." I heard Porthos call as he came back into the bathroom handing me some clothes. I opened them up to see a pair of trousers, a shirt, riding boots and a black leather jacket that was similar to his but just smaller. I stared at them and then at him.

"It's all I had." Porthos said scratching the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

"It's fine, thank you." I said and looked at him for a moment before it registered with him that he needed to leave the bathroom so I could get changed.

"Oh right." He mumbled embarrassed, leaving the room. I closed the door after him and took another look at the clothes he had given me.

"What the heck." I said to myself and began to get changed.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading these few chapters! If you have any ideas on what you want to see in the next chapter don't be afraid to let me know in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you _Mazcotmaker_ for the review - glad you're liking it! Thank you to all the people reading this, please review I want to hear your thoughts so far :)**

CHAPTER 5

I stepped out of the bathroom looking like a female version of Porthos because the uniform he gave me was his, but was just the stuff he had grown out. I untucked my blonde hair as I walked into the kitchen with the others. Other than the boots and the shirt being a bit big, everything else fit comfortably.

"Okay let's go." I said to them as I placed my dress on the table. I looked at the four men in the kitchen who in return were staring at me.

"You should wear the uniform more often." Aramis said staring at me open-mouthed. D'Artangan nodded along with Porthos. Athos even gazed at me, all of them giving me escalator eyes.

"Hello. I'm not a piece of meat." I said frowning at them. "Let's go." I walked past them, but I felt one of them grab my arm.

"Hey!" I snapped, trying to pull my hand from their grip. I turned around to find Porthos staring at my body and then met my eyes. I yanked my arm from his grip, nearly hitting Athos in the face.

"You look beautiful." He said softly giving me a smile. "I'm glad they fit you." I huffed before placing my hands on my hips.

"The shirt and boots are a bit big but otherwise it's fine." I glowered at him. "Thank you." I looked at Aramis who was gazing at me, his eyes soft. I looked between Porthos and Aramis, Porthos catching his gaze before he straightened himself out.

"Guys, it's just a uniform." I muttered pushing past Porthos, shoving his shoulder. I walked out of the house and down the street, the sound of the musketeers behind me. I stopped near a fruit stall waiting for them to catch up to me. I looked at the stall keeper who was being occupied by a woman and child and I pinched a red apple as the musketeers approached. Athos shot me a look of disapproval.

"What. I can't help it." I replied taking a bite out of the apple before walking alongside Porthos and D'Artangan.

"How was the little boy?" I asked Porthos as we turned into the garrison.

"He was fine, so was his mother." Porthos said giving me a small smile. I nodded, sighing as a sign of relief. Athos disappeared into one of the rooms before coming back out holding two swords.

"Go give a shout to the stable boys to get the horses ready." Athos instructed Porthos. Porthos shot him a strange look before nodding and walking to the stable. I watched him go before turning back to Athos. To my surprise he handed me one of the swords. I took it looking at him confused. The sword was as light as a feather in my hand, and my gaze drifted from Athos to the sword. It was beautiful.

"Roxanne." I heard Athos called and I looked up as Athos came at me with his sword. I let out a cry of surprise and stopped his sword from probably taking my head off.

"So she has some skills." Athos said with a smile. I gave him a sarcastic smile and pushed him away from me.

"If you're going to meet the Queen you have to learn the basics." Athos said moving his sword around in his hand. He moved towards me and backed off slightly.

"Come at me." Athos instructed and I watched him for a few moments before moving at him, clashing swords with him. I did this for a few more times, pushing Athos back. I suddenly felt an aching feeling in my right so I swapped my sword into my left hand which was the wrong idea because Athos hit it, making it fall from my hand. I knew he was going to do that, and I was screwed so I let out a cry, clutching my hand, making him believe he had injured my hand. He took the bait and dropped his sword running to me. Once he was close enough I punched him in the stomach before taking his own sword. I pushed him away making him fall to the floor. I also picked up my own sword before moving over to him. I put my sword away in the holster which hung around my trousers and held the sword in my hand to Athos' neck.

"Game over." I said with a small grin, Athos shooting me a glare. I stuck the sword in the ground next to Athos' head. I held out a hand for Athos to take but I felt something collide with my body from behind me sending me flying past Athos. I hit the ground with a painful bang, rolling a few times before a twang of pain ran through my body. I lay still for a while, breathing deeply before I stood up. I saw D'Artangan standing in front of Athos who was getting up, an angered look on his face.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!" D'Artangan yelled running towards me. I looked around for something, anything that would buy me time before some restrained him. I felt my trousers and felt my sword.

"No, D'Artangan it isn't what it looks like, I-" I began but it fell on deaf ears as he screamed over the top of me.

"TRAITOR!" He yelled, slashing his sword at me. I jumped out of the way in barely enough time before he turned to me again. I pulled out my sword; the sound of metal clanging suffocated my ears. I fought him back running to the other end of the garrison looking for a way to slow him down. I swear this kid had more energy than a hyperactive child. I pushed over some barrels of rum before I ran up the stairs towards the captain's office. I jumped up onto the balcony climbing onto the roof. I waited a few moments hoping I had outwitted D'Artangan, but I was so wrong. D'Artangan's head popped up, rage consuming his mind.

"We were training!" I yelled jumping up and walking up the roof the fastest I could possibly go. I slipped slightly causing me to fall, my sword falling to the ground below. As the sword made a loud clang sound, Aramis and Porthos came out into the courtyard looking around before seeing me.

"ROXANNE!" Porthos yelled his body tense. I looked down at them and then looked back at D'Artangan who was now approaching me slowly.

"I knew we should have killed you there and then." D'Artangan said to me backing me to the end of the roof. "Once a criminal, always a criminal." I frowned at him, my rage coming over me.

"D'Artangan stop!" Aramis shouted. "They were training. Believe me they were!" I watched as D'Artangan listened to them before turning to me.

"You were telling me the truth." D'Artangan whispered to me. I nodded stiffly clenching my jaw. There was suddenly a creak beneath us and I looked at him before the roof underneath my feet collapsed.

"ROXANNE!" I heard D'Artangan, Aramis and Porthos shout. I let out a scream as I fell to the ground, landing on barrels of rum. I felt the wind evaporate from my lungs as it was hit out of me. I gasped for air as I hit the barrel on my front before rolling off of it. I pulled myself up to my feet, taking deep breaths slumping against the wall. I heard the sound of fast moving footsteps coming in my direction as I finally got control of my breathing. I straightened up, walking out towards the courtyard. My ribs ached as I walked so I knew I had definitely done some damage there. I saw all four musketeers run up to me, Porthos's hands going to my face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked his eyes widening as he looked over me.

"I'm fine." I replied quietly, noticing how D'Artangan held back from the group, his face as guilty as hell. He caught my gaze but dropped it looking at his feet. I looked back at Porthos, Athos and Aramis who were now crowding around me.

"I'm fine. Just sore that's all." I said to then, giving a fake smile. My insides were killing me, my ribs especially. Porthos looked at me and then looked at D'Artangan, his eyes full of anger.

"Porthos." Athos warned to him seeing the dangerous look in his eyes.

"You could have killed her." Porthos spat to the young musketeer. D'Artangan looked at him and I could see that he was already beating himself up for it.

"Porthos stop it." I snapped. I too was angry with D'Artangan, but he didn't need someone rubbing in what could have happened. "I know D'Artangan didn't mean it. He was only looking out for his friends." I shot Porthos a glare before looking between him and D'Artangan. Porthos nodded stiffly as Treville came over.

"Mount your horses; we have a date with the Queen." Treville said to us, smiling at me. He was totally oblivious of what had just happened because, thankfully, he wasn't even in the garrison at the time. I nodded, returning the smile to him. Aramis opened his mouth to protest but I grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. Aramis looked at me and I gave him a look before letting go. The stable boys came out with our horses fully prepared, and one by one we all mounted onto them. I swung my leg over a bay coloured horse, my ribs causing me to gasp for air once I was fully mounted. Athos shot me a concerned look before looking at Aramis and Porthos. D'Artangan moved his horse over to mine, ignoring the glare Porthos was giving him.

"Roxie, I'm truly sorry. I never meant any of what I said. Please forgive me." D'Artangan said guilt laced in his voice. I gave him a weak smile.

"I forgive you." I said to him, a smile spreading across his face. "But don't think you've gotten away with anything." I watched as his smile faded as quickly as it came. I heard Aramis and Athos chuckle next to me while the garrison was filled with Porthos booming laugh. D'Artangan's smile returned as we left the garrison, riding to meet the Queen. Who had heard a lot about me. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

CHAPTER 6

As we rode to the palace, I felt slightly better until we approached the palace itself when I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach begin. And it wasn't because I had fallen eight feet off a roof. This was nerves. We were greeted by stable boys at the entrance of the gate, meaning we have to get off. I clenched my jaw, knowing that it was going to hurt when I dismounted. One by one we did this, and like I predicted, a twang of pain shot through me making me moan slightly as I reached the floor. Treville looked at me and frowned. I gave him a quick smile before a man in fine clothing greeted us.

"This way." He said, inclining for us to follow him. I trailed along at the end of the group as we moved swiftly through the grounds of the palace into a large room. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of it. I had never seen anything like it before. It was so unique and beautiful. The room was amazing, from the painted ceiling down to the material of the large curtains which looked soft to the touch.

"The King and Queen will be shortly with you." The man said before exiting through the doors we had just entered. I heard him close them loudly, causing my head to snap round to them. I suddenly felt on high alert, adrenaline rushing through my veins, but I also felt scared. I was way out of my comfort zone and I really didn't like it. At all.

"Are you sure she wants to see me too?" I asked quietly. I felt all eyes turn to me, Treville facing me fully. "I think I should go." I looked at Porthos and then Aramis before turning to leave when I heard the doors behind me open.

"Your majesties King Louis and Queen Anne." A man said, his voice echoing in the room. I froze turning back around; thankfully Porthos blocked my view of them so they couldn't see me.

"Ah, Treville." I heard King Louis say, a smile in his voice. They all bowed, leaving me standing frozen, locking eyes with Queen Anne. I swallowed, my body frozen to the spot.

"Erm, Treville. Who is this?" King Louis asked, my gaze moving to him. He didn't look too impressed and I looked to Treville who had now straightened up along with the rest of the musketeers. Treville shot me a warm smile before introducing me.

"This is my companion your highness." Treville said, ushering me forward. I gave Porthos a terrified look as I walked forward in front of the King and Queen. I bowed before them, straightening up and looking at each of them in turn.

"Companion?" King Louis asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"My father was a good friend of Captain Treville, and when my father passed, he left my care with Treville." I explained, feeling proud of myself because my voice sounded confident despite my inner feelings.

"What is your name?" King Louis asked.

"Roxanne." I said to him. King Louis nodded, giving me a reassuring smile, which I returned. I gave myself a mental sigh of relief before looking at Queen Anne. She looked at me giving me a warm smile before turning to Treville.

"Would it be alright if Roxanne could walk the grounds with me?" She asked Treville whose eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to me before looking back at the Queen.

"Of course." He replied and I looked at Treville, barely believing what just happened. The Queen smiled at him and then turned to me.

"Come Roxanne." She said before nodding to Treville. She walked past Treville, giving me a warm smile and walking towards the four musketeers. I saw Aramis gaze at the Queen, and I noticed her gaze back at him. I looked at Porthos who was smiling at me. I looked at him, taking in all of his beautiful features. The way he held himself, the way his smile made my heart stop, his muddy green eyes that were so full of love and care, and his arms which could probably squash me into soup, but yet were so gentle and warm. I smiled to myself before realising Porthos was staring back at me with a big grin on his face.

"Roxanne? Are you okay?" The Queen asked with a small smile, knowing exactly what had happened. I blushed, looking at my feet.

"Never better." I said to her, looking at Porthos and then at her. She caught my glance and looked over at the musketeer who dropped his gaze from me, looking at his own feet. She laughed to herself as we exited the room walking towards the grounds.

"So Roxanne-" Queen Anne began.

"Please, call my Roxie. All my friends do." I said to her smiling. Queen Anne grinned.

"Call me Anne, all my friends do." She said winking at me. I nodded, laughing to myself. We walked among the grounds for a while talking about our lives and what had gone on recently. I told her about my past, about my family, about my husband-to-be and about my life currently. I don't know why, but I felt like she was a long-lost friend even though I had known her for about ten minutes.

"If you don't mind me asking Anne." I said to her. Even her name felt alienated to me as I said it. "Do you and Aramis have history?" I whispered the last part as we wandered back to the palace itself. She looked around, smiling to herself before she answered.

"I think he's the most handsome person I've seen in my life." She sighed, and I giggled. "Oh if I wasn't married…" She trailed off smiling to herself. I grinned at her imagining Aramis as King, as well as Queen Anne being a normal girl married to the King's musketeer. We walked towards the doors which lead into the palace and stopped outside.

"So you and Porthos?" She said nudging me playfully. I was taken aback slightly, underneath all the fancy dresses and manners and jewels, was just a lonely woman wanting company. I smiled to myself.

"We shared a kiss, which was interrupted by D'Artangan." I said rolling my eyes. "I hope Porthos feels the same way I do." I looked up to Anne, and realised my statement had fallen on deaf ears. Anne was looking over my head, and I followed her gaze to find her staring at three intruders which were running towards us. I heard Anne let out a cry as I pulled my sword out clashing metal with one of the intruders.

"Anne get inside!" I yelled. "Get the others!" I pushed the man back away from me before running my sword through his body. He slumped to the ground as I heard the Queen run off through the doors. I saw the other two come after me as I followed Anne into the room, locking the doors. I saw her frozen to the stop as there was a smashing of glass. I ran over to her, shaking her arm.

"Hide behind there." I said pointing to a curtain near a cabinet that held china cups and cutlery. I pulled out my dagger handing it to her.

"Use this in defence." I told her before she ran off, following through with my instructions.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" One of the intruders said. He was much taller than me but was skinny, the other one stood beside him with a medium build and medium height, and both of them were masked making it hard to see their features. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Your worst nightmare." I hissed, charging at the skinny masked man, clashing swords with him, I then turned on the other masked man clashing swords with him. I pushed the skinnier man away, sending him flying into some chairs while the bigger man charged at me pulling another sword out of his holster, the blade slicing through the air, followed through by the other sword. I dodged the first and met the second with my sword, causing my hand to twinge with pain slightly, it did however make the bigger man stagger back slightly giving me enough time to strike him on the leg, slicing the fabric of his trousers and his skin. He cried out in pain before charging at me like a bull. I staggered back, the man knocking my sword of my hand, causing me excruciating pain making me yelp. The man sliced my arm but thankfully it only cut the fabric and didn't cut my skin, even so, I jumped back picking up my sword and swinging for him. I missed him by a millimetre allowing him to smirk at me, building my anger even more. I waved my sword in a figure of eight multiple times, watching the skinny guy finally come to his feet, meeting his companion by his side.

"Come on girl." The skinny man said and ran at me. I dodged his first swinging which allowed me to put out my foot causing him to trip over, he's sword sliding away from him on the wooden flooring. I turned to the larger one who kicked me from under my feet. By this time my heart was beating and I needed help. I put my sword up to my face just in time otherwise I believe that my head would have been half way across the room, not attached to my body. I let out a scream using all my body weight to push him away from me.

"Game over." He smirked before taking out a dagger. I stared at him before using his gender against him – I kicked him in his fundamentals. Hard. His face screwed up into a tight ball before he fell to my side rolling around in pain. I heard the running footsteps of the musketeers as I got up and I saw the skinnier man move over to where Anne was hiding. He pulled back the curtain revealing her, fear in her eyes.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" He said his voice making my skin crawl. I looked around, grabbing the dagger that lay on the floor next to the man who was still rolling around.

"Anne!" I heard Aramis shout. I turned round to see him grabbing his pistol. I turned back to Anne and saw the man get close to her. I clenched the dagger in my hand before throwing it letting out a cry of anger. I watched as the dagger hit the man directly in the back making him fall forward on impact and then onto his back. The dagger had killed him as soon as it had entered his back. I sighed in relief. Anne came out from her place running towards me, embracing me into a tight hug.

"You saved my life." She whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile, releasing her from the hug.

"It's fine." I replied smiling at her. I watched as Athos and D'Artangan picked up the man off the floor, unmasking him. The blood drained from my face as I recognised him.

"Andre?" I whispered. Athos and D'Artangan looked at me.

"Roxanne?" He replied. I knew him from the life I had run away from, but it seemed like it was catching up on me lately. I nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Andre asked looking at me; taking in everything. "I knew you would look good in uniform." He grinned but I didn't return it. Andre was my ex-fiancée's best friend.

"What are you doing here." I asked shooting him a glare. D'Artangan gave me a weird look before nodding over to Porthos. I looked at Porthos who looked like he was going to rip Andre limb from limb.

"Business." Andre said, his voice becoming serious. I opened my mouth to reply but it was greeted by a loud bang from behind us. We all turned around to find another masked man running towards Anne, his sword pointed and ready. I picked up my sword and stopped him from possibly killing the Queen of France, and allowing her time to run back to Aramis who had his gun pointed at the man. He shot but the man dodged the bullet – barely. I was so thrown by the bullet that just brushed my ear that it gave the man a perfect opportunity to knock the sword from my hand. I backed up turning to Porthos for some help who was trying to calm down Anne, before turning back round to the man. That's when I felt it.

The cold blade of his sword ran through my body, my warm blooding spilling to the surface. I gasped for air as he withdrew his sword, our faces close. I put my hand on his shoulder, steading myself as my knees buckled slightly. I looked into his eyes which seemed very familiar to me for some reason. I saw the man's eyes widen in fear as he pulled off his mask.

"Roxanne?" His voice trembled and I felt my blood run cold.

"John." I whispered as I felt my knees buckle from beneath me and I fell, crashing to the floor. I saw him run back through the way he had come from, as well as hearing Porthos shout out. His face suddenly appeared in my view, his eyebrows knitted together in worry and anger. I gave him a small smile, as my breathing pattern became irregular.

"Roxanne." He muttered stroking my hair. I looked into his eyes, fear and pain consuming them. I reached up and touched his face, soothing him.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. Physically I would recover, but mentally, I don't know about that. After all it had been one hell of a day. I mean I was kissed by Porthos, fell off a roof, met the Queen of France and now I had just been sliced open. All in a day. But the worst thing that played on my mind was the face I had just seen, the one that was attached to the end of the sword which ran through me. The face that I thought I would never have to see again, ever. I felt my hand slip away from Porthos' face as my body pulled me into unconsciousness. I prayed that the person I had just seen was a figment of my imagination and that I had dreamt the whole thing, but I knew I didn't. I saw Porthos' mouth move as my eyes closed, coming to the realisation that, well… My ex-fiancée had just tried to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reading my last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Big thank you to _alemomo _for the review and the favourite! Also another big thank you to _ashbandicoot_ and_ princessyuki08 _for the follows! This chapter is in Porthos's point of view so I hope I captured his character well! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

(Porthos P.O.V)

"Roxanne!" I called, my voice wobbling slightly. I watched as her bright blue eye closed her body suddenly falling limp. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but I blinked them away as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Porthos, let me see her." It was Aramis. I turned round to him, his eyes meeting mine. I knew he had fallen for Roxie, but she had chosen me. Not him, and he didn't like it. I glared at him standing up from where I was hunched over, squaring my shoulders. I saw Aramis roll his eyes before sighing at me.

"Let me see her. I might be able to save her life." He growled his brown eyes filling with anger and worry. I clenched my jaw before moving myself out the way. I turned back to Roxie where Aramis was beginning to lift her up from the ground; struggling slightly. I helped him pick her up and turned to Athos who was calming the Queen down after the eventful evening. D'Artangan had disappeared briefly, taking 'Andre' to some other musketeers who had just arrived at the palace

"Queen Anne." I said loudly, my voice husky but blunt. The Queen's head snapped up as she heard her name. Athos looked at me, a strange look on his face.

"Yes?" Her red puffy eyes looked into mine. I saw Athos shoot me a look and I turned to Aramis.

"We need a small room for me to see the wound, somewhere private and close." Aramis said to her his voice calm and collected, quite the opposite of mine. Aramis looked down at Roxie in his arms, her body lifeless. I swallowed as I looked at the amount of blood she had lost and was still losing. The blood had soaked Aramis's shirt as well as mine and we needed to get her somewhere, anywhere, so Aramis could examine her. I moved my eyes from Roxie's body to Queen Anne who had now conducted herself as D'Artangan entered the room.

"Come this way." She said in a small voice. She walked out of the room to a small corridor, all of us following behind her. She turned down a small staircase and we all wondered down, only the sound of our boots moving on the concrete and our weapons jiggling in our holsters echoed the hall.

"She'll be alright." D'Artangan said softly to me. I looked at him and clenched my jaw but I didn't say anything.

"She will." He said again a small smile spreading across his young face. I nodded, giving his a small smile back. Queen Anne stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, letting Aramis take Roxie into the room and placing her on a long wooden table. We all crowded into the room, Queen Anne taking a seat on a bench at one side of the room while Athos helped Aramis to take off the clothes I had given her. I felt a fire start in my heart as they began undoing her trousers.

"Leave her some dignity." I scowled moving over to them and pushing Aramis aside.

"Porthos." Athos said warningly. I glanced at him before turning back to Aramis who had an angry look on his face.

"Where's the wound." I hissed to him before allowing them to do anything else to her.

"It's in her side Porthos. We're going to have to remove her trousers at least so I'm able to amend the wound." Aramis said with a sigh. I nodded and took a step back from them letting them strip her trousers away. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I saw the wound which had now soaked the bottom of her shirt. I frowned. I was going to kill whoever did this to her.

"D'Artangan." Athos called and the young boy got up from his seat next to Queen Anne. Athos looked at him and then at me and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to make me leave the room because he could see what she meant to me. I shot a look at Athos and then at D'Artangan.

"Don't you dare." I growled squaring up to them both. I didn't want to hurt them; I really didn't but if they tried to separate me when Roxie was on her death-bed, then I wasn't going to go quietly.

"Porthos it's for your own good." Aramis said as he rolled up Roxie's shirt to her rib cage. He then grabbed his tools and began to stitch up her wound. I saw Roxie's face grimace at the pain slightly and I bolted forward to Aramis to stop him from hurting her, even though she needed to be stitched up. Athos's hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me back with the help of D'Artangan, shoving me in a small room which separated the room Roxie was in. They pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it loudly. I let out an angry shout as I charged at the door.

"Porthos calm down!" I heard Athos order from the opposite side of the door. I ran my fingers through my hair as I began to pace the room, picking up a chair and throwing it at the door effortlessly. I let out another cry of anger.

"Let me see her!" I barked, gritting my teeth. I walked over to the door, slamming my fist against it which made the door quiver.

"Not until she wakes up." D'Artangan called back. I stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

'That's if she wakes up.' I thought as I slumped down against the door.

"She will wake up." Athos said as if he could read my thoughts in the silence. I sighed and lent my head back against the door hoping he was right.

* * *

The clock on the wall, which I had been staring at for the last hour, had just struck six o'clock and my patience was beginning to wear thin. Aramis had been stitching up Roxie for the last hour and a half, and I was beginning to lose hope altogether. There hadn't been a sound from Roxie next door, but there was vigorous pacing from, who I predicted, was Athos. And even I knew that a pacing Athos wasn't a good sign. I put my head on my hands, praying for a miracle. Athos' pacing had stopped, but I heard the direction of his footsteps move towards the door I was sat against.

"Aramis has nearly finished stitching up her wound on her front, but he's still got the wound on her back to stitch up." Athos mumbled through the door. I didn't say anything, scared of how my voice might sound if I answered.

"The sword went all the way through." Athos said bitterly and I clenched my jaw. Whoever did this to her was going to be brought to justice, after he had been knocked about a bit by me, Athos, Aramis and D'Artangan of course.

Athos fell silent, and I knew he was fuming with anger. Even though we had only known her a few days, we all felt like she was one of the family; one of the brotherhood. She was like the little sister of us all, which was weird as we barely knew anything about her and she knew barely anything about each of us at all. She had our trust and I knew we all had hers, and for Athos trust and family was a big thing. So for someone to come in and jeopardised the people he cared for, it left him wanting revenge.

I looked at the clock again and another fifteen minutes had gone past. I sighed, thinking to myself of what we were going to tell the captain if Roxie didn't make it through. That's when I heard a muffled sound from the other room, a soft and husky voice just like Roxie's. I held my breath and pressed my ear to the door to see if I was hearing things.

There it was again.

Another mummer from the same voice.

My confirmation was made as Athos walked away from the door. I jumped to my feet pacing for what I should do. I stopped and waited for a few minutes, placing my hands on my head. The door suddenly opened, and D'Artangan came into the room shutting the door behind him.

"She's awake." D'Artangan said a grin on his face. I let out a sigh of relief and chuckled to myself.

"I'll go see her." I said as I walked towards the door. D'Artangan stood in my way, blocking me from the door. I raised an eyebrow as I frowned at him.

"Aramis said she needs her rest Porthos. She's doing fine, but I don't think she's strong enough for visitors yet." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I stared at him before answering.

"What?!" I bellowed. "Let me pass D'Artangan." I glared at him as I attempted to move towards the door.

"No Porthos, you can't see her. She needs rest, and besides, Aramis hasn't finished with her wound!" D'Artangan shouted back but I shoved him out the way making him fall into some chairs which made him groan.

I threw the door wide open and walked into the room, my glare met by Athos and Aramis. I shot a look at Aramis. Who was he to tell me I couldn't see her? I looked at both of them in turn before Athos moved slightly allowing me to catch a glimpse of Roxie. She locked eyes with me and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back at her, my anger suddenly vanishing into thin air.

"I tried to tell him." D'Artangan called as he came back into the room. I quickly moved around Athos and Aramis, walking over to Roxie looking at her fully. The wound in her side was almost stitched fully but Aramis still needed to finish it. Other than that, she had a small cut on her shoulder and that was it. I quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it up against the side of the bed. I looked over every inch of her face, taking in all of her beauty, my throat dry not knowing what to say.

"Hey." She whispered gently. I felt a smile stretch across my face, as I placed my hand on her head. I felt all the anger vanish from me from as she said that one word, just knowing she was alright and being around her made me feel better; made me feel as if I could take on the world. I grinned down at her, her bright blue eyes shining back at me full of hope and love.

And in that instant I knew she had captured my heart, and I had hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the review _alemomo_, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you to my silent readers too, but please review! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and suggestions on what you'd like to see next! I also don't bite, so please please PLEASE review! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 8

My eyes flew open as I felt a sharp pain in my side causing me to cry out. I blinked a few times before taking in my surroundings. I was in a well lit room, facing a very high ceiling. I felt another unbearably sharp pain in my side causing me to cry out once more. I moved my head to the side which, on its own, was hard enough. I saw three figures in the room, two of them sitting on a bench on one side of the wall and the other standing near a door. I blinked a few times before I made out the figures in the room. I swallowed as I saw the Queen of France sitting on the bench next to D'Artangan who was comforting her, talking to her about something which I couldn't quite make out. I looked up at the person at the door and saw Athos. His body was tense, and his eyes were full of fear, anger and something else which I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Athos?" I called, my voice sounding weak and croaky. All three heads snapped up into my direction but no one moved. I cleared my throat before repeating myself.

"Athos?" I called again and this time I got some movement from him. He closed the space between us in a few spaces, his hand going to my hair squatting down next to the bed so he was level with my eyes. His eyes searched mine for a minute before speaking.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked quietly. I looked at him and then looked at Anne who had paled severely since I had opened my mouth.

"I came to see the Queen." I said to him frowning, trying to rack my memory. "Then there were these men… then you guys were there... then…" I trailed off, my eyes widening. My body tensed and I went to move, but was pinned down by Athos and Aramis who had appeared out of nowhere. I cried out as I felt the same pain that woke me.

"How are you feeling?" Aramis asked his eyes soft and his voice gentle. My eyes darted from him to Athos and then back again, my breathing coming out in short gasps.

"He's here. In France." I whispered, more to myself than them. I felt my body tremble and I'm sure Athos felt it too because he placed a hand on my face, my eyes locking onto his.

"Who is?" Aramis asked quietly, and I could tell he was angry about what had happened to me. I ignored him, too wrapped up in my own mind.

"You can't let him get to me. Please, he'll hurt me again." I said to Athos though my teeth, reaching up and gripping his jacket tightly. "Please Athos." Tears fell from my eyes as the face of my ex-fiancée flashed through my mind, racking up feelings I had dug deep down inside me.

"Who Roxanne?" Athos asked. "Who?"

"John." I whispered his name, the words that were acid to me. "My ex-husband-to-be."

Athos' eyebrows knitted together as he looked at me, his eyes turning cold and angry. I heard someone shout from another room which was then replied by another shout. I looked at Athos and Aramis who rolled their eyes at each other.

"Porthos." Aramis answered after looking at the confusion on my face. I felt some relief wash over me knowing that Porthos was alright.

"No Porthos, you can't see her. She needs rest, and besides, Aramis hasn't finished with her wound!" I heard D'Artangan shout as the door was thrown open. Athos and Aramis turned to face Porthos who has walked in, his eyes angry. Athos moved slightly allowing me to see Porthos fully and I gave him a small smile. His eyes softened as he saw my smile, marching over to me.

"I tried to tell him." I heard D'Artangan say as Porthos looked down at me before pulling up a chair and sitting next to me. His eyes looked over my face making sure I was real and not a hallucination.

"Hey." I whispered my voice soft. A smile stretched across his face, his hand moving to my head. What was it with these men and my head? I leaned into his touch, making his smile spreading even further across his face.

"Hey." He replied his voice low and husky. Even though he had a smile on his face I couldn't help but hear the worry and fear in his voice which I knew, was meant for me. I placed a hand on his face with great difficulty because the muscles in my arms were sore. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek, feeling the rough texture of his beard compared to the smooth skin on his cheek bone. His hand left my head, putting his own hand on mine, leaning into my touch. I smiled at him biting my lip.

"See. I told you I'd be okay." I said to him cocking my head to the side slightly. He chuckled to himself as he pulled my hand from his face before entwining my fingers with his. I gazed at him, a smile spreading across my face, mirroring his. I felt my body warm as he gazed back into my eyes, a strange but familiar feeling running through me.

"I need to finish her wound." Aramis said dryly. I blinked, shocked at his tone. Porthos looked up at him, his smile fading instantly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I said to him as he opened his mouth to protest. His eyes moved to mine before they softened again turning to Aramis.

"Fine. But I'm staying in here." He said to them and I saw the look Athos gave Aramis before looking at me. Something told me that they weren't going to argue with him. Athos gave a small nod to Porthos who got up from where he was sitting. I heard Aramis fiddle around with something before coming into view again. I looked up at him, seeing him hold a needle in his hand. I paled. That was the pain I had felt.

"This might hurt a little bit more than the rest did." Aramis mumbled as he walked over to the right side of my body. I lifted my head up slightly to see myself stripped from my waist down with only my pants and shirt giving me privacy, and even that was folded up to cover my boobs. Great. I was half naked in front of the Queen of France, nice one.

"Oh my God." I whispered, my chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm. Porthos looked down at me, searching my eyes for a moment before leaning down, kissing my tenderly on the lips. I felt the feeling behind this kiss more than I did the first one. It was passionate, but it was needy as if I was going to vanish before his eyes. I kissed him back, putting all the love I had for him into that kiss, frightened myself that I wasn't going to be the person he had seen on the day we met. I was frightened he was going to take a look at me once I had healed and leave me with a broken heart, like John. But I was terrified that if he did break my heart, it wouldn't mend itself again. I felt Porthos' soft lips pull away slightly before giving me another kiss, but this time it was gentle. I felt pain engulf my body as I cried out breaking away from the kiss, our lips inches from each other. My eyes flashed open, staring at Porthos as another wave of pain shook my body. I gasped making my mouth gape open slightly before another surge of pain engulfed me into unconsciousness once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading the story, I hope you're enjoying it! Thank you _alemom__o _for you review and I will try to update sooner, I just have some family issues going on so updates aren't going to be as frequent as usual, but chapters will be going up! Sorry this is a slightly short one, but keep reading and reviewing guys! Let me know what you think of this chapter - give me some pointers/what you like/don't like! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but when I woke up I wasn't in the same room I had been in before. I blinked my eyes for a few moments allowing my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight streaming through an open balcony window. I moved my head to the left and I saw a huge wardrobe with golden edging and not far from that was a dressing table with three oval mirrors which sat opposite a white leather arm chair. I rolled my head to the right and found a snoring Porthos sitting in another white leather armchair next to the bed. Next to him were Aramis and Athos who were leaning against the wall fast asleep. I rubbed my face with my hand, making sure that I was fully awake and not still sleeping. After I convinced myself I was awake, I shuffled myself into a sitting position. My body felt stiff as a brick and it didn't help that I was gasping for a drink of water. I looked at the white bedside table next to Porthos, and as if an angel had heard my thoughts; there was a glass of water. I reached over to the glass, my fingers just touching it when I felt a pain shoot through my side making me freeze where I was. I winced in pain as I placed my other hand on where the pain was coming from and I felt something unusual in the skin. I heard the door close and I pulled myself up as best I can, groaning quietly due to the pain. I looked in the direction of the doors which was opposite my bed at the end of the room, and I saw D'Artangan walking towards me, a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him, confused for what he was so happy about.

"Roxanne." He said, sighing as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Hey there." I said as he came over to the left side of the bed, sitting down near me. He embraced me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, biting down on another electric shot of pain in my side. He finally released me and looked me over, making sure I was alright.

"You gave us a right fright you know that." D'Artangan said rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Even though I had no idea where I was, I had my family around me. That was another question which jumped into my mind. Where in God's name was I?

"What happened?" I asked looking at D'Artangan and then at the three men fast asleep who all looked so peaceful. "Where am I?" I watched as D'Artangan followed my gaze to his brothers and then looked back at me, a frown forming on his young face.

"I don't know whether I should… I mean, it's hard to explain… You…" He stumbled over the words as if I was demanding a reason for why he took a cookie out of the cookie jar and he had just been caught. I waited patiently for an answer but all I got was an apologetic look and a scratch of the neck.

"D'Artangan." I said firmly. "Where am I." I thought I could at least get somewhere if I knew where I was.

"You're in the Queen's guest chamber." He said quietly. I felt my eyes widen as I looked around the room and realisation sunk in. D'Artangan watched me silently before standing.

"What the hell happened? How long have I been here?!" I hissed, trying not to wake the musketeers. It dawned on me that Nicole would be going out of her mind. "Nicole! She must be going mad! I need to go find her, tell her I'm sorry for running off… She's going to kill me…" I mumbled to myself as I pushed the covers off of me and swinging my legs around. I placed my feet on the cold wood flooring.

"Roxie, you need to stay in bed." D'Artangan said standing in front of me, blocking my way. I rose to my feet and squared up to him, even though he was a whole head taller than me.

"I'm fine, really. I just had some pain this morning that's all. I can go home." I told him walking around him; I felt my head spin as I reached the end of the bed, gripping the coiled iron sphere on the footboard to hold my balance until I was able to walk.

"Roxie get back in bed." D'Artangan demanded, a hand going on the small of my back.

"But Nicole…" I muttered, leaning into him. D'Artangan helped me get back into bed, pulling the covers over me, I felt so embarrassed, and I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of me being helped to get back into bed.

"You'll be stronger in a few days Roxie, don't worry we're here for you." D'Artangan said giving me a sympathetic smile. I gave him a small smile before looking towards the glass of water on the bedside table. I leant over slightly, and I knew I had probably ruined the stitching Aramis had done because pain shot through me. I flinched and sat back in my original place before looking helplessly at D'Artangan.

"I've got it." He said grinning as he walked around the bed to where Porthos was snoring. He moved silently as he grabbed the glass and handed it to me.

"There you go." He whispered as he walked back around to his place on the bed.

"Thanks." I said before gulping the glass of water down. I placed the empty glass between my legs sitting in silence for a few moments.

"We told Nicole what had happened and the Queen spoke to her, allowing her to stay in one of her guest rooms until you were well." D'Artangan said breaking the silence. I watched him, my finger tapping on the glass quietly.

"How long have I been here?" I asked after another moment of silence. I knew D'Artangan and I weren't as close and we hadn't seen eye to eye, but he was someone who I trusted and knew that he meant no harm and tell me the truth. D'Artangan waited a beat before answering my question.

"You've been here about a week." He muttered, waiting for my reaction to his answer. When I sat motionless he carried on talking.

"You've been out for the same amount of time. Your wound is still raw but it looks like your refreshed as anything." A small smile played on his lips.

"My wound." I mumbled remembering what had happened, shuddering at the memory of John's face.

"Yeah… You're lucky Roxie." D'Artangan said quietly, a loud snore from Porthos made us both jump and his eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Hey." I said softly. Porthos smiled at me before shutting his eyes again. I chuckled to myself waiting for realisation to kick in. After a few seconds, Porthos' eyes flashed open.

"Roxie." He sighed, embracing me into a bear hug. I hugged him back ignore the pain that made my body tremble. I buried my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent that I had missed so terribly.

"I missed you." Porthos mumbled into my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you the most." I whispered back and I felt his arms tighten around me. After a few moments he let go of me, just so he could sit beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he propped his feet up on the bed, leaning his right foot on his left.

"Make yourself at home then." I muttered grinning at him. He laughed quietly, but not quietly enough as it woke up Athos and Aramis. D'Artangan moved from his seat on the bed and sat in the army chair Porthos was in, placing his feet on the bed and entwined his fingers which were propped up by his elbows on the arms of the chair. Athos and Aramis rose from where they were sitting and made their way over to me, their faces holding smiles.

"Look who's back." Aramis said sitting at the end of the bed. He winked at me, his eyes dancing with joy.

"I didn't miss much then?" I said with a smile and the room echoed with rumbled laughter.

"How are you feeling?" Athos asked crossing his arms and leaning against the chair D'Artangan was sitting in. I looked at him and even Athos looked somewhat happy to see me.

"Sore." I replied and I heard Aramis chuckle.

"That would be my needlework." Aramis said proudly and I rolled my eyes in sync with the rest of the people in the room.

"You might need to check it over though." D'Artangan said to him. "This one wanted to go and find Nicole." I shot him a glare before looking at Aramis who was frowning.

"How far did she get?" Porthos asked jokingly.

"To the end of the bed." D'Artangan said quietly and Porthos looked down at me.

"You're a hard woman aren't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a small smile playing on his lips.

"You could say that I guess." I replied looking up at him, giving him the 'I'm-innocent-I-didn't-do-anything' look. He chuckled and squeezed my arm gently before kissing my head.

"I'll have to check your stitching to make sure there's nothing wrong with it." Aramis said a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. I looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Can you get Nicole for me?" I asked and his eyes met mine. He waited a beat before nodding once. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Something's up with him." I said aloud to the others and they exchanged a look of mischief between them.

"What?" I asked smiling slightly. Porthos opened his mouth to speak when the bedroom door opened and Aramis walked in followed by Nicole. Aramis walked side by side with Nicole, and I instantly caught on with why the others had exchanged such mischievous looks. Aramis and Nicole were together, and I could see that Nicole was head over heels for Aramis because her face held the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but grin at her as she slipped her hand into his, his face breaking into a wide smile. Nicole came round to the left of the bed and gave me a huge hug before propping herself at the end of the bed with Aramis standing beside her, their fingers still entwined.

"You know what this means now right?" I said with a cheeky grin. Aramis and Nicole looked at each other before looking at me.

"Double dates!" I exclaimed and the whole room erupted into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I would love to hear your feedback so far - what you like/don't like/what you would like to see. I was going to do a chapter in John's point of view - whatcha think? Please review - thank you to _alemomo _again for your review! I'm glad it made you smile! Things are getting better slowly but we're not out of the woods yet! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 10

After having Aramis stitch me up again, I had a long conversation with Nicole and the musketeers whilst drinking wine – well tea for me, and before I knew it the room suddenly became very large as everyone, apart from Porthos, filed out of the room. The day had gone very quickly, laughing and joking; and before we knew it, the outside world was drowning in a sea of navy blue ink with flickers of yellow from the candlelight's people had in their homes and taverns. One by one they left apart from Athos who stopped at the door looking back at us, his eyebrows knitted together in some thought which he would drown in a bottle of wine, and it wasn't just me who knew this.

"Athos." Aramis' voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned to the direction his name had been called.

"There's a cup of well-deserved wine with your name on it." Aramis continued and Athos glanced back at us before tipping his head and leaving the room. I took in the silence for a few moments, the only sounds heard was the slow breathing of Porthos next to me which fell in perfect rhythm to my heartbeat. I felt a smile slowly spread across my face as I thought to myself that maybe, just maybe, everything was turning out… well… dare I say it, perfect.

"You finished with your tea?" Porthos asked gently nudging my shoulder. I gazed up at him and nodded. I had lost count at how many cups of tea I had drunk, but by the warm feeling spreading through my body, I knew I had had enough. Porthos took the teacup and saucer from my hands and placed it on the bedside table.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Porthos put his arm around me, my head falling on his chest.

"You're welcome." Porthos said a smile in his voice. "The Queen makes good tea." I smiled at him comment.

"It's not just that. Thank you for being here and not leaving me." I muttered to myself closing my eyes.

"I would never leave you Roxanne." Porthos said in a low husky voice. "Why would I? I love you." My eyes flashed open at his last statement and I tensed, knowing Porthos could feel me. I sat up pulling away from him slightly, my eyes meeting him. I watched him for a few moments before averting my eyes and playing with my hands in my lap. I found myself arguing with my thoughts of what to say next.

"Hey." Porthos said placing a bear-like hand over mine. I looked up at him and I knew he could see what I was feeling.

I was scared. No, terrified more like.

"I can't stop thinking about you Roxie, I can't get you out of my mind and quite frankly, I don't want to." Porthos said his voice serious. "I've never felt this way about a woman before…" I could see it was hard for him to spill out his feelings but it made my heart melt. I could see he was serious about his feelings and I trusted him, which made everything so much worse.

"The last time someone told me they loved me, lied to me." I said pulling my eyes away from his. "He didn't love me but said he did, and I fell for him stupidly." I felt Porthos squeeze my hand whilst rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"The night I lost my family, I went round to my fiancée's house like I would do any night." I said looking up at Porthos who was studying me with gentle eyes. "This night was different. He had been drinking… a lot. He had friends there who created him into a monster." I saw Porthos frown at me, but his eyes were still gentle.

"I saw him in a different light and I didn't like it so I told him the wedding was off." I pulled my eyes away and looked at hands, covered by Porthos' hand.

"At first he was angry and upset asking why I'd do something like this and if I had been seeing someone else, which I hadn't. I told him I didn't think it was going to work out between us… we always argued but I thought that was what couples did…" I snorted to myself. "Obviously not."

"Then his friends came in and they began threatening my family saying they were going to burn them to ashes, me included. That's when I left, I ran home to my mother who embraced me in her strong arms." I ran my hands over my arms remembering her touch, smiling to myself. Porthos stayed silent listening to me like a child listening to a story. This story just didn't have a happy ending.

"I couldn't sleep that night, nor the following nights, the constant fear that I was going to lose my family until one night at around four o'clock in the morning." I screwed my eyes shut tight as I remembered everything that happened.

"That's when I smelt the smoke that strangled my lungs, the sounds of the flames perishing everything in its path. I jumped out of bed and ran to my mother and father's room where I found my family huddled into a tight circle. 'We need to get out.' My father had said to us before we ran downstairs to the door. I ran ahead and got out before a beam crashed their exit leaving them trapped. Chris was shouting at me 'Get away Roxie! Find help!'…"

I swallowed back the tears that threatened to trickle down my cheeks.

"But I couldn't leave them. I couldn't turn my back on them." I sniffled and cleared my throat, my eyes meeting Porthos' sorrowful ones.

"So I tried to go back in. I say tried because I didn't get very far. The flames were too hot by them but I pushed myself until I felt like my head was going to explode due to the heat in the building. That's when John pulled me out and placed me on the ground, the whole time my eyes were on my family. That's the only thing I thank him for. Even though we had our troubles, he still saved me from myself." Porthos squeezed my hand and smiled sadly at me.

"I watched my family die that day and it's a memory I will never forget. It haunts my dreams, but the scariest thing that runs through my mind is that the person who caused the fire, the person who killed my family is still running around alive." I muttered quietly. "That's why I need to find them and hurt them how they hurt my family; how they hurt me."

I tore my eyes away from Porthos for a moment glancing down at my hands which were still covered by his.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Roxie." Porthos said his voice low. "I mean, it could all go wrong. You could get hurt even more."

"They killed my family, burnt down my village and are probably walking around living life to the fullest. A life that really shouldn't be theirs." I snapped my head swinging around to face Porthos fully. "Do you expect me to just sit back and forget about what they did to my family? What they did to my childhood? If that's what you think then you really don't know me at all."

Porthos sighed and rolled his eyes at me. God I hated it when people did that to me, it made me feel like a little kid.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, was that you need to be careful about these things. You could make a lot of enemies taking revenge, digging you a deeper hole than what you intended." Porthos said calmly and I sighed to myself leaning into him.

"I'll help you track down the murderer, and I'm sure the others will, but we need to focus on you getting better because quite frankly, it sucks not having you around at the moment. Aramis won't shut up about Nicole, Athos is drinking less and D'Artangan is… well D'Artangan." Porthos chuckled and I smiled imagining them all in the local tavern.

"See, we need you back." Porthos said smiling. "I need you back."

I watched him in silence for the moment, savouring the words he had just said. I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, my hand moving to his cheek. Porthos kissed me back equally with all his passion, his hand moving to my side, moving me slightly so I was beneath him. Porthos kissed me again but this time there was an urgency lingering on his lips along with passion. I kissed him back my hands going to his hair pulling his body closer to mine. Porthos' body weight rested on mine ever so slightly causing a twanging pain to shoot through my body. I winced and pulled back slightly, our noses touching.

"My stitches." I mumbled my breathing heavy. Porthos looked at me and chuckled, his breathing matching mine.

"We don't want to ruin Aramis' needlework again." Porthos said rolling to his side. I moved myself slightly so my body was parallel with his and I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I mean I want to, I just, erm-" I stumbled over the words, my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Porthos hooked a finger under my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"There's no need to explain." He mumbled, his warm breath brushing my face. If that was his way of shutting me up, then I could live with that.

"Okay." I whispered and curled up next to Porthos. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." He replied and got under the duvet, pulling it over both of us before wrapping a strong arm around me pulling me even closer. He leant over to the candle and blew it out, the smell of smoke scenting the air ever so slightly.

"Goodnight." I whispered to Porthos. "I love you."

"I love you too." Porthos whispered back kissing my forehead. I smiled to myself dozing off into a blissful sleep where my nightmares stayed in the shadows… for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the review _alemomo _and for everyone reading this! Please review - I need some ideas because I've hit writers block! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this chapter is short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER 11

(John's P.O.V)

My heart was pounding as I shut my door, locking and bolting it securely. My hands were shaking vigorously as I stumbled around the kitchen for a bottle of wine. After rummaging around in nearly all of my cupboards, I finally found one and took a long swig before sitting myself at the table. I felt guilt over run my body and I found myself sobbing in the dark, taking another swig of wine.

"Well aren't you a sorry sight." A female voice said. I looked up from where I was sitting, my vision blurred due to the tears and the wine, but I knew exactly who it was.

"You." I hissed wiping my eyes. "Show yourself." My eyes scanned the darkness in the small kitchen, and slowly a figure emerged like the devil himself.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, especially Milady." She cooed, a sickening smile playing on her lips. I shook my head at her and took another swig from the bottle before slamming it on the table and rising from my seat.

"I killed her. You didn't tell me it was her." I spat at her. She chuckled to herself and sat down opposite me, her flattering dress surrounding her.

"You never asked who it was." She said, the smile had vanished from her lips and her cold dark eyes stared at me.

"Sit down." Her voice was bitter and icy, but I did as she asked.

"I killed my fiancée." I whispered my voice dangerously quiet. She waved a finger in my direction.

"Ex-fiancée." She said as she pulled of her gloves placing the red material on the table. "By what you told me you didn't even get her in a wedding dress-"

"That's enough!" I bellowed, my fists clenched together tightly. "You knew who she was didn't you? You knew what she was to me and you still let me go in there blinded."

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have gone through with it. Besides, she isn't dead." She hissed. "I know men like you. All action until it involves the people who you think you don't care about but actually do. Then all of a sudden, you suddenly remember what you saw in them. Then you crumble at the thought of endangering the people you love." She punched her fist on the table, my bottle of wine shaking slightly. I watched as her guard fell slightly, relief washing over me knowing that Roxie wasn't lying dead with my blood on her hands. Milady's eyes showed the heartbreak she had witnessed by a man who she dearly loved. She straightened up suddenly; her eyes suddenly guarded as if she had revealed too much.

"That's how you divide the men from the boys. The lion from the lamb." She said her voice calm and collected, but the evilness in her voice oozed out of her mouth like a fog on a moor engulfing a weak animal.

"That's how you separate them John." Her voice seemed almost seductive to the average man, but I was aware of her luring ways.

"Well then, you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work for you." I said to her taking a swig from my bottle of wine and walking towards the door.

"That's such a shame." She sighed and I heard the material of her gloves leave the table. "It would be such a shame for Roxanne to find out what happened the night of the fire." I stopped in my tracks, my back facing her.

"I mean, for her to find out what really happened that night." The clicking of her shoes made my hairs stand on end. "How the fire happened. You do know she's looking for the person who killed her family right?" I felt my blood run cold as I turned to face her.

"Ah." She smiled seductively walking towards me. "I guess you didn't know that." I watched her before looking at the floor my heart racing. I knew Roxanne was a hard woman, and I knew she wouldn't hesitate to rip the person to shred if she found out who caused the arson. The woman stopped in from of me, her body close to mine.

"I guess we wouldn't want dear little Roxanne to know that the person who killed her family and started that fire do we? You keep working for me, and then I won't spill our little secret to poor Roxanne. Understand?" Milady twisted the door handle and opened the door before walking out and vanished into the shadows.


End file.
